


Writing practice

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Writing drabbles so I won't go out of form.





	1. Happy Birthday, Kaze! ( Kaze/Xander)

"... I don't think this is deserving of a mere ninja," Kaze whispers as he twirls the intricate dagger in his hands around, a gift for his birthday , black steel embroidered with beautiful gemstones and patterns of vines and flowers twirling in each other, the hilt depicting farmers harvesting their crops . 

He'd remembered when Kaze had told him about harvesting daikon together with Saizo as children, Kaze realises, and a tiny smile graces his lips.

"... I think you're no mere ninja," Xander whispers , hands wrapped around Kaze's waist and a confident smile upon his face ( for he already knows his boyfriend will adore the dagger .)  
" I think you're someone very special to me, Kaze."

" Am I?" Kaze flushes .

" Of course . And if you unscrew the hilt , you'll find it's empty," Xander continues , and he's never been more nervous in his entire life.  
" I thought it'd be good for putting poison in , or maybe parchment?"

" Oh, you know me too well!" Kaze whispers , looking down bashfully . He unscrews the hilt .

A ring drops from the hollow inside on his hand.


	2. Yarne/Inigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo come home from Nohr.  
( BR verse )

"... You'd still want me after all this time?" Inigo murmurs, hands shyly tracing Yarne's waist .  
" It's been so long , I f-found another lover, why would you-"

Yarne gently kisses his palms .   
" Because I don't love you for what you give to me , Inigo . "

" Y-You..." Inigo chokes, tearing up as he leans against him.  
" Yarne , thank you so much..." He murmurs. " W-When I came back here , I wouldn't stop thinking of you , and how safe you felt."

Yarne almost tears up at Inigo's words .   
" ... Do you, now?"

" Yeah . You feel like home," Inigo whispers ," do you know that? You always did ."

" Then , let's finish what we started," Yarne retorts , guiding Inigo's hands to undo his armor gently . He's grown more mellow and confident over the years, Inigo thinks to himself as he tugs his clothes off and leans into Yarne's warmth. They linger like that, simply taking each other in. Yarne notices Inigo taking whiffs of his scent, simply remembering that warm, familiar smell he would dream of sometimes . Inigo... Has changed so much . His body is full of scars, scars all over, and his smile is not as naïve anymore . He grants him a small smile.

"... You have such a big heart," Inigo murmurs.

" Thanks to you," Yarne responds.

Later that night, Inigo is a tad stunned by the absence of noise from Yarne's behalf . They used to be very loud as they moved together, but lately, that frantic need had subsided. They rock in a singular, slow pace, eager to simply take each other in, to cherish and worship warmth and sweaty skin and hands calloused from years of hardship. Yet they remember each other so well, the little pleasure spots , the words that were just right and made each other melt even further. 

"... I don't wanna leave again," Inigo breathes afterwards as they're lounging together , sticky and messy and content . 

" Then don't," Yarne murmurs .

" ... I won't leave you again ," Inigo breathes , kissing his head.

" I love you."

Inigo doesn't say it back. He can't, not just yet, but he tenderly nuzzles him .

"... Thank you," Inigo responds, and that's more than enough .


End file.
